My Name is Corinthos: Part Three: Foundation (Revised abnd Repaired S
by Gillen1962
Summary: Okay. We had a bit of a publishing problem hopefully this fixes it


_My Name is Corinthos: Part Three: Foundation_

At Kelly's Diner Fatima Quartermaine smiled at the younger girl sitting across from her. Lila Rae Alcazar was her newly discovered cousin and at thirteen was the basket of emotions that the age required. They were having sodas and waiting for Lila's mother Skye to join them.

"He is just smoking hot, isn't he?" Lila said looking up towards the front counter, where Cameron Webber sat chatting with his girlfriend, Nisida Spencer.

Fatima laughed. "I suppose so."

"What does he see in her?"

"Nisida? She is pretty, and smart and brave." Fatima said in a mild defense of her friend.

"Ha, I'm all those things." Lila said with confidence.

"Yes, but you are also four years younger than Cameron."

"And she is two years older" The younger girl said defensively.

"There will be other boys" Fatima said with a smile.

Lila was about to answer her when the bells on the doors of Kelly's rang and Jason Morgan, entered.

For nearly a year now Jason had been living in one of the upstairs apartments at Kelly's and dating Rovena Krasniqi, who along with her Father Nini was the manager of the Diner. Jason was also Lila's Uncle as her mother Skye was his adopted sister. Jason glanced over at the two women, nodded and kept walking. He patted Cameron on the shoulder as he passed and headed up stairs.

"Yuck how can Cameron let that monster touch him." Lila said

Fatima looked. "Jason?"

"Yes, that pig. He killed my father, your Uncle and his actions led directly to the death of Cameron's father."

"Cameron's Father? Isn't Lucky Cameron's Father?"

Lilia rolled her eyes "Oh girl you have so much to learn, Cameron's father was a man named Zander. Jason and Sonny Corinthos' sister framed him for murdering a cop. It led to Zander spiraling out of control and to his death."

Fatima shook her head in disbelief "How do you know all this stuff?"

"No one notices a kid, no one thinks we hear or pay attention. I've been listening to this stuff since I was six."

The bells on the door rang again and Skye Quartermaine came in, as she walked over to her daughter and niece Lila said softly to Fatima. "Keep this under your hijab, we will talk later."

Hajar Garshallah pulled up on the reins of a chestnut mare and brought the horse to a stop next to a black stallion which held Valentin Cassadine.

He turned and looked at her with a thin smile. "When are you going to stop holding back Doctor?"

She smiled. "And what makes you think I am holding back Prince Valentin?"

"I saw you in 2011 in Dubai, at the Al Habtoor Polo Club's Hunters and Jumper Competition. You not only won the gold; you made every other rider look like a peasant."

Hajar smiled. "I did not see you there."

"No one did. I was there observing."

"Nicholas?" She asked with daring.

Valentin nodded. "Yes."

Hajar thought about saying something about Nicholas but changed her mind and instead said. "I appreciate you allowing me to come and ride. I am surprised that Nina and Molly did not join us."

"Molly is out of town, on family business" He said then he added in a lower voice. "And Nina is gone."

"Gone?"

"Nina has left me." Valentin said simply

"I am so sorry" Hajar said sincerely. "I…. I should leave you alone."

Valentin pulled on the reigns of his horse and said. "That is the last thing I wish today Doctor."

He galloped away. Hajar sat for a moment thinking, then spurred her mount after him.

Felicia Scorpio poured her self a cup of coffee and leaned heavily on the bar top at the Floating Rib, she smiled at the group gathered by the pool table, a half dozen models, from Carly's agency, all there for a meeting with Maxie concerning the latest fashion show for her Deception Collection.

Felicia was extraordinarily proud at how successful Maxie's start-up fashion house was becoming seeing her sometimes mistakenly labeled flighty daughter holding court over the girls.

"Okay Ladies" Said Maxie "We are going to take one practice run at this show in Rochester early next week and then the main event is in eight weeks at the Nurses Ball. We are going to have some "celebrity" guest join us at the ball, but they are going to have little time for practice, so the poise, and class and elegance is going to come from you"

Desiree one of the models laughed. "I love you Maxie but few of us have ever been classy or elegant."

Almost all of the models in Carly's agency were girls rescued by Maxie and Carly from Human Trafficking and Sex Work. Yet another reason that Felicia was proud of her daughter.

Maxie put her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Everyone has a past sweetie, what counts is the future, and your future when you put on one of my outfits, is all class and elegance."

The girls all smiled. And Maxie added. "Now get yourselves some lunch on Deception. The salads here are outstanding, but the Burgers are even better."

"Aren't you afraid we'll gain weight?" A girl named Velma asked.

Maxie chuckled. "I gain weight and lose weigh faster than snow falls in February. Don't worry, I can take a gown out right to the last minute. And you all look beautiful as you are."

"Hell yeah" Said Desiree "No Deception going on with that."

Maxie smiled and walked over to the bar. She placed a credit card on the bar top and said to her mother with a smile. "Whatever they order"

Felicia grinned and kissed her on top of the head. "I am so proud of you."

Maxie waved her hand and blushed a little. "Got to admit I am kind of proud of myself. "She looked around. "Wasn't Mac here a minute ago?"

"Bathroom" Felicia said.

"Again?" Maxie commented.

Felicia nodded. "I know, I have been trying to get him to make an appointment at GH, but you know him, he insists he is fine."

"I am fine" Said Mac as he came from the back office.

Maxie shook her head. "You are running to the bathroom every ten minutes."

Mac laughed. "One: stop counting. Two: I am a sixty-one-year-old man who drinks about ten cups of coffee a day, a few extra trips to the bath room are to be expected."

Maxie looked at Felicia who wrinkled her nose in concern.

"So" Mac said looking to change the subject. "Are you doing all right? "

Maxie nodded. "Yes why?"

"I heard that Nina left town."

Maxie's nodded "Yes she did. Problems between her and Valentin."

"Problems named Hajar?" Felicia asked. "I saw the way the two of them were looking at each other at the wedding."

Maxie shrugged. "She told me that she would be back, and left me a number, not that I am allowed to give it to Valentin."

Mac smiled. "Well I would love to stay here and gossip, but I have a serial killer to catch."

"Any thing new on that front?" Felicia asked.

Mac shook his head. "I wish. As soon as Soumia gets back she and Kevin will work with Jennifer Hutchinson on her memories. But for right now we are stalled."

The door to the rib opened and Michael Quartermaine and Faith Gatlian stepped inside

Maxie got up and greeted Michael with a kiss "Now this is an interesting twosome."

Michael smiled. "Come on join us and I will fill you in on what's up"

Maxie nodded towards one of the side booths. "Give me a second."

Maxie walked back to the bar. "Mac left?"

Felicia shook her head. "Back to the bathroom"

"Okay he needs to go to the doctor even if we have to kidnap him."

In the warden's office at Steinmauer Rick Webber Jr. had to admit that he was impressed with how high up Jerry Jacks connections in the prison went. Rick sat in a comfortable high-backed chair; Jacks right next to him

Warden Wilhelm Kempler sat behind his desk smoking a cigar. Next to him stood Security Chief Johann Johannsson.

"I must object Mr. Jacks to your bringing in a third party without prior notifications" Said the Warden.

Jerry nodded. "Wonderful. Your objection is noted Warden, I'm thrilled to hear it. Now can we discuss an exit from here within the next two weeks for both me and young Mr. Webber?"

Yes, and payment from the account?" The Warden said. "Are there still funds in it?"

"Helena set a rather large amount aside for these things, and since she is gone, and I am the only one left with access. I can assure you there are still funds" Jerry smiled.

"What is we just held you here until you agreed to an increase in price?" Johannsson asked.

"Must we do this each time Johan; it gets so tedious. You can hold me here, you can torture me to give you the code, you can do all of that, but If I do not enter a code into my on line profiles once every six months, then evidence showing over a decade of escapes based on the Helena fund will simply appear at Director Jones' desk. Must I explain this every time? "

The Security Chief huffed.

"Mr. jacks" Said the Warden. "I was wondering if I could perhaps ask a favor?"

"What" Snapped Jerry annoyed.

"There is a Captain on the midnight shift who has become problematic, if I were to arrange a weapon for you during the escape could you eliminate my problem?"

"No" Snapped Rick.

Jerry raised his eyes brow, "And why not young Webber, and since when did I give you permission to object?"

Look I appreciate getting out of here, and the other offers on the table, but I didn't have a body coming in here and I would prefer not to have one leaving."

Jerry sat back in the chair. He twisted his lips as he thought. Finally, he looked at the Warden. "I will have your Captain concern taken care of before we leave. By different hands. "

The warden nodded. "I will arrange an exit by the end of the week then"

Jerry got up and motioned for Rick to follow him out of the room. In the hallway He spun and slammed Webber against the wall. Jerry put his face very close to Rick's and hissed. "It suits my purposes to keep your hands clean young Webber, but do not ever show insubordination in public again, if you do, I will kill you before you finish speaking. Am I clear?"

"Yes" Rick answered shakily

Jerry let him go and ran his hand across Webber's shirt to take out the wrinkles. "Good boy" he said patting the side of Rick's face.

The Tall thin man who had followed Carly from New York strolled down an alley on the Port Charles docks, a large barrel bag over his shoulder. He opened a door and stepped into a warehouse.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. Human sweat, and other odors assaulted his nose. He looked around and followed the smell down a hallway.

A large muscular man in a biker jacket and jeans was sitting in a chair which was leaning against a door.

As soon as he spotted the Tall man, he jumped up. Before he could speak the tall man shot him in the knee cap.

"Damn" he yelled.

The tall man came over and smashed his foot down on the man's hand. "Your boss, when does he come by?"

"I don't know."

The tall man smashed down on his hand again, took his gun and shot the Biker in the thigh of his good leg.

"Stop. They come by every night at seven to check the merchandise and move out what needs to be moved out."

"They come alone?"

"Three or four guys and the two of them, depending on how much needs to be moved." The man whimpered.

"How do I know the boss?" Marko asked.

"There are two guys in charge. "

Marko waved the gun in front of his face. "And?"

"Lee always wears a confederate flag ball cap and Jeb has a Nazi emblem tatted to his neck."

"See that wasn't that hard" Marko said.

"Who the hell are you?" The biker asked.

The man cracked his neck. "Call me Marko."

"What do you want?"

Marko looked then sighed. "And as always the problem with Americans, you asked one question to many"

He took his gun and shot the biker in the head.

Marko looked around. He could hear the whispers from the room that the man had been leaning against. He wandered around the warehouse making sure it was empty. He found a room with food and cases of water. He carried one of the cases back to the first room. He bent and took the key ring off the biker's dead body

Slowly Marko opened the door. More then two dozen women leapt back away from the door. They were Asian for the most part, Chinese and Filipino, though Marko spotted at least two Mexican women.

"Okay, don't know how many of you speak English, and I doubt any of you speak Croat." The women looked frightened. They were disheveled, their clothes torn and dirty. They had not bathed in days that was what was causing the smell.

Marko held up the case of water. "I need two of you to come with me. I have three more cases of this for you."

The women looked at each other. Finally, one spoke in harsh Chinese and she and another girl stepped forward.

"We go you"

Marko nodded. The two women moved out of the room. He caught the one who had spoken by the arm. "Six cases of water for them and a shower for you, in exchange for some pleasure. I have time to kill."

The girl looked and nodded slowly.

Peter August was feeling pretty good about himself as he walked along the sidewalk near Kelly's diner. The girl Jesse had turned out to be every bit as amazing in person as she had been online, and she had accepted without question his lying to her about his identity. His paper while no longer in his control was free, except for the editorial page from Prescott Floyd and the new wave political movement. Jax and Drew gave Peter pretty much full reign in controlling the out put of both the print media, which they all acknowledge was winding down and the on line paper, whose advertising revenue was up, and with Hayden Barnes and others in the administrative section of Aurora handling the budget and advertising Peter was free to concentrate on journalism

Yes, thought Peter things were taking a turn for the better. He was lost in thought when he heard his name called.

"Peter"

He smiled to see his mother Anna Devane, they were not close, he had resented her for giving him up for many years, but over the past few years they had developed a relationship

"Anna, how are you?"

She smiled wistfully. "Good, all things being equal."

"Is everything all right?" He asked

"Finn and I have broken up."

"Oh, I am sorry." Peter said sincerely. "So, have I and Maxie, if that is any consolation."

Anna smiled "None at all, but come on let's grab a cup of coffee and discuss the genetics of a messed-up love life."

"I would like that."

Kent Murray sitting at a table at Charlie's held his phone away from his face at an awkward angle and spoke. "Are you coming or not?"

A Female voice answered. "Yes. But I want to make sure the Holts are gone before I get there, I am trying to establish something here."

Kent laughed. "Right and given your current project how would associating with a conservative political movement would be a problem?"

"I just want to stay under the radar"

"Another words you don't want any one in town to know you ran off with our Aunt's boyfriend all those years ago." He paused. "Or is it your age you are trying to hide? Got your eye on yet another young buck"

"Screw you."

"Sister, sister, sister I am always on your side kid. But Jimmy Lee is going to want to make sure you are playing your part."

"I am. The publicity on this will hit just in time for Charlie's first debate with Ward." The woman paused

Kent's face softened. "You okay?"

"I want to be any where but here. I am not proud of what I did to Aunt Jesse. Coming back to Port Charles, it has brough back a flood of regret. "

"I understand, but we need to keep thinking big picture here sister, we help put Charlie Holt in the Governor's mansion, he appoints me to the state Court of Appeals and we can begin to move back the extremes of this state. We help a lot of people. And maybe if we help people, we make up for how we treated Aunt Jesse."

"Maybe"

Kent lifted his head. "Speaking of the Holt's they have just arrived. I will text you when they leave."

Jimmy Lee Holt leaning heavily on his walker and his son Charlie Holt approached Murray's table.

"We have a concern" Jimmy Lee said as he sat down.

"And hello to you as well" Kent replied.

"Thirty years I am going to start saying hello every time I see you?"

Charlie Holt sat down, reaching out his hand to shake Murray's as he did. "How you doing?"

"As well as can be expected. I …I was going to pull Don from his assignment, but it seems with the Corinthos girl taking over her father's construction business, he should continue to sniff around her."

Jimmy Lee nodded. "I agree"

"So, what is the concern?"

"Two actually." Jimmy Lee said. "Quantrill's raiders are leaderless without Billy, and as you know using the Biker gangs to get out the vote and bring people to our rallies is important. They all love that rah, rah flag stuff and we need that demographic. They need a strong leader."

Murray sat back "I agree, but my Son will not be easy to replace. "

"Jason" Jimmy Lee said.

"Morgan? Your nephew?"

Charlie Holt spoke. "Yes, it serves a couple of purposes it undercuts the Quartermaine support for Ward, which is about to become a bigger problem, and it gives us a leader who people fear, but who had left criminality behind, the last thing we need is some one to be elected club president who leads the club to trouble."

"Will he take it?" Murray asked. "And how do we approach him?"

"I have men within the club who will broach the topic with him. He has some rivals Colonel Lee, and Jeb Tucker but I think we can arrange the election to go Jason's way." Jimmy Lee said

"If he accepts."

"I will speak to him personally once the subject is brought up to him" Jimmy Lee replied.

"Hmmm…and your other concern?"

"My niece Faith is about to go to work for ELQ" Charlie Holt said.

Murray shook his head "That will not be good. We need to neutralize her influence."

Jimmy Lee nodded. "I hate to do this to my own granddaughter, but we all know your sister has the means to do that."

"She is not just going to release those files."

"Then convince her"

"So, Ruby did all this remodeling?" Congressman Joe Kelly said as he sat down at the kitchen table across from Jason and Rovena.

Rovena shrugged. "It was like this when I got here."

Joe smiled. "It had much more of a boarding house feel when I was a kid, you stepped into the hall to go from the bedroom to the living room. I like this arrangement where they are apartments."

'The apartments would generate extra income" Said Rovena with a smile. "If people would pay the rent."

Jason looked blankly then said. "Do you mean me? Am I supposed to be paying you rent? You know I never even think about money"

She put her arm around his shoulder and hugged him "Don't worry Honey."

Joe laughed. Then turned serious. "Jason, I appreciate your reasoning in telling Rovena what is going on, but I must caution you both that this can become dangerous."

"I understand" said Rovena "And I would rather be in danger then have Jason lie to me"

"Good enough" Said Joe. "We have confirmed that the young ladies that Sonny helped saved during the ice princess event were indeed brought into town as part of a human trafficking ring. "Joe reached into his brief case and took out a folder, he opened it and handed Jason two sheets of paper. "The girls gave an artist rendition of the men who held them."

Jason showed the sketches to Rovena who nodded sadly. "These are a pretty good likeness of Jeb and Colonel Lee"

Joe nodded. "So those two are the mark."

"Are we thinking that they are the masterminds?" Said Rovena. "I mean truthfully I've met them they seem like they need a picture book to tie their shoelaces."

Jason nodded. "From what I have discovered by speaking to many of Sonny's old contacts, the supply chain was established by Shehu and the people who took over it are simply following what he set up. It really is something that a simpleton can handle. "

"Which gives credence to it being these two?" Rovena said.

Joe smirked. "Yes, but it leaves a problem."

"What?" She asked.

Jason looked at her. "If it is so simple that any moron can do it, then even if we eliminate the current two morons…"

Rovena cut him off. "Then another moron will take his place."

Marko checked his watch. He looked at the girl who he had taken from the room and said "Go. Leave. Run"

She turned towards the room.

"Sorry honey just you, your reward for a good time. "

She stood.

"Run now or join them."

The girl hesitated for another moment then turned and raced out of the warehouse. Marko walked over and opened his barrel bag. He took out a high-powered rifle and looked around the warehouse. He smiled as he saw the catwalk above him.

"So, Faith will be working with any number of the big Port Charles Companies" Said Michael

"Funded by ELQ" Commented Maxie.

"Well hopefully I will be self sufficient very soon." Faith added.

"Which is why I wanted to see you honey." Michael said.

Maxie gave a little smile at him calling her Honey, she liked it. "Oh, is that the only reason?" She teased patting his hand.

"Would you two like to get a room and I can come back later?" Faith quipped.

Michael blushed. Maxie like that he always blushed. "No, I mean, Maxie, I want to be polite about this, but the Deception web site is horrible. And while Faith's company will handle much larger tech then web sites, a web site is the best advertisement."

Maxie could have been hurt but he was right the web site, something that Spinelli had cobbled together for her when she was starting out, could use an update.

"I think that's great." She said.

"Good between that and the work she is doing for ELQ, that should show a nice diversity." Michael said.

"So does ELQ get a cut of this?" Maxie asked.

"We get opposition research on Charlie Holt."

"Really?"

"Charlie Holt is my uncle" Faith said.

"I think I kind of knew that." Maxie added. "Your mom is his sister?"

"Yes. Gatlin is my grandmother's maiden name; I took it when I turned eighteen to distance myself from the Holt's"

"They that bad?" Asked Maxie.

"Racist, fascist, misogynist, who want to control a woman's body and her right to choose." Faith said almost spitting.

Maxie nodded. "Well that kind of says it all."

Peter finished his coffee and put his cup down. "Thank you for the coffee and the talk, but I need to run."

Anna smiled. "My pleasure. Peter do you think maybe we can do this once a week?"

He thought for a moment then said. "Yes"

She watched him leave and then took out her cell phone. "How is our guest doing?" She leaned back and stretched. "Excellent."

She took a sip of her coffee and said. "I made contact with my son. He is no longer with Jones, yes, yes that will make this easier. No no one really some silly cam girl he met online. He is giddy like a fourteen-year-old boy. Fasion would be appalled. "

She listened and waited. "Yes. I see no reason why not. None at all." Anna smiled and said "Yes, I as well. Red today." She laughed. "I know eat your heart out love."

She hung up and sat back with a grin.

Hajar sat in the Atrium of Wyndemere looking out across the side lawn and watching the snow begin to fall. She was sipping tea, made for her by the cook in the Tunisian style with pine nuts. She sighed, this she thought was the way to watch snow fall, in a glass enclosed warm room.

"I don't like you." Came a small voice from behind her.

Hajar turned around in her chair and spotted Charlotte. "Charlotte? I'm sorry sweetie have I done something to make you dislike me honey?"

"Princess, not honey." The girl said with a smile. "You have not done anything yet, but you are planning on trying to get my papa to fall in love with you. He won't he loves Nina, and he will never love you."

"Your father and I are just friends" Hajar said.

The young girl scoffed. "I am just letting you know. Take it or leave it" With that she turned and walked out of the room

Hajar shook her head. What was it with Cassadine children? She recalled not being very fond of Spencer either.

In the hallway of Wyndemere Charlotte took out her phone and dialed a number. "TJ, it is Charlotte, Cousin Molly is out of town and I need the Cassadine Paladin. Can you come to Spoon Island?"

Fatima had not laughed this hard in a very long time. "Blaze? And he used it as a nickname? I wonder if that is where Annie Donnelly picked up the habit." She said to Skye who was sitting across from her. To her left Lila Rae smiled, but looked bored she had clearly heard this story before.

"You have lived such an interesting life Am'maty" Fatima said.

"Am'maty?" Skye repeated.

"I am sorry, It is Aunt in Arabic, if I was rude in calling you that, please forgive me."

"No, No" Skye said patting the girl's hand. "Not rude at all, I rather like it. "Skye shook her head and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Fatima asked.

"You are a very different young woman than Sage was."

"I have heard many things about her, about me that I am not at all proud of." Fatima said blushing.

"You were young and very very hurt by your Father's murder."

Fatima shook her head. "It is so hard to wrap my head around my father being a criminal, and that Molly's mother was responsible for his death."

"And you tried to bump her off" Said Lila with a smile.

Fatima wanted to crawl under the table and die. Skye threw her daughter a look and the younger girl said. "Not that you, tried but you know the other you." Lila said.

Skye shook her head. "Lila why don't you go up to the counter and see if Nisida will fix us three chocolate milk shakes."

The girl looked exasperated but said. "Sure."

Skye and Fatima watched her walk away. "She starts school here in Port Charles on Monday, hopefully that will teach her to not speak out of turn."

Fatima smiled. "She is only speaking the truth."

Skye nodded. "There is every chance in the world that Sage would have outgrown some of her less desirable qualities. I outgrew mine. Now mind you it took me till my mid forties to do it, but still"

Fatima laughed again. "You are amazing. I envy that you have found a career and made a family."

"You have a family as well; Lila and I are your family always. And truthfully, I have known Monica Quartermaine for a long long time, she sees you as one of her own. And you cannot have a fiercer advocate in your corner. As far as Monica is concerned you are a Quartermaine"

Fatima blushed. "She has been so good to me. Still I need to begin to think of how to make my own way."

"You…. Sage….had…have…wow this is confusing, you have an amazing voice."

"Thank you"

"You could go back into music." Skye said

Fatima shook her head. "I have listened to what I used to sing, I could never sing that in public."

The women sat for a minute. Then Skye said. "You are fluent in Arabic correct?"

"Yes, and they tell me I speak Spanish, but I have not recalled it yet."

"Have you heard of the 'Great American Song book'?" Skye asked.

Fatima shook her head.

"I think it is music you would be comfortable making, and I have an idea."

She took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hey Ned, how would you like to belt out a few tunes on this pleasant afternoon?" Skye waited a moment then chuckled. "Well I mean if no one is trying to take over ELQ this week, you better jump on it. Meet me at Aurora's Outback studios in say a half an hour."

Skye hung up.

"What are you thinking Am'maty?" Fatima asked.

"I'm thinking we are about to launch your career and jump start Eddie Maine back into the spotlight".

Kent Murray worked on his fifth cup of coffee. He missed his son. He tried not to think of it, or talk about it, or even feel it. But it leaked into every single bone in his body. He missed Billy like he would have missed a hand if it had been sliced off by a light saber. A Phantom Menace of pain with no new hope in sight to end his grief.

He had thrown himself into working on the campaign. This was so much bigger than just to put Charlie Holt into the New York State Governor's mansion. The plan that he and Jimmy Lee Holt had carefully crafted over decades would propel Charlie to the White House and stack the courts with judges who will push the conservative agenda that they supported.

It annoyed Kent to no end that people saw him and Jimmy Lee as bad guys. Since when was it bad to want America to be the way God created her? Since when was it bad to want to preserve life, punish criminals, have people come here legally. Why was any of this considered bad.

Kent downed the coffee nearly slamming the cup onto the table.

"Be careful Brother, they will make you pay for the cup" a pleasant voice said.

Kent picked up his head and smiled. "Sister, how nice of you to join me."

Dr. Carol Cressman smiled and sat across from her brother. "Thinking of Billy?"

"Always." He said.

His sister nodded.

"Tell me some good news" Kent said taking Carol's hands in his own.

Laying flat on the catwalk Marko looked through the scope of the rifle as the front door opened and four men entered.

Marko played a game of ennie meanie mighty mo in his head between the Nazi and Johnny Reb. Then pulled the trigger sending the first bullet through Jeb's head. The next two shots took out the other two guys. Colonel Lee had taken the half second to dive behind some boxes. He fired a shot in Marko's general direction.

Marko waited. And waited. He knew sooner or later the man's patience would run out. It took nearly two minutes. Marko was impressed that the man took that long. He popped up and as he did Marko fired a shot through his shoulder. The gun clattered to the ground.

Marko fired at the floor landing his shot on the gun itself and sending it across the floor. He put his rifle down and began to make his way down the catwalk.

He reached the bottom of the ladder and Lee took the chance and bolted towards the gun, holding his damaged arm.

Marko took his pistol and fired at Lee's feet.

"What?" the man yelled.

"On your knees please" Marko said.

Lee put his good hand behind his head and sank to his knees.

"Please don't hurt me."

Marko smiled. "When are your buyers due?"

Lee Shook his head. "They are not coming here."

"Explain quickly."

"We get these girls from the supply chain, Mexico, China, Eastern Europe, then run them down south, to strip clubs and whore houses."

"And this group?"

"A Strip Club in Martinsburg West Virginia"

Marko smiled he knew all about West Virginia the only state in the Union where Strip Clubs outnumbered churches.

"How many other men you got?"

Lee shook his head. "You killed my friends."

"And if you wish to outlive them by much you will need to answer my questions. How many men in your crew?"

"Seven, well three left now."

"So not your whole biker gang?" Marko asked surprised.

"No. It was just a few of us."

"You started by working for Shehu and kept up after he was gone." Marko said as a statement

"Yes."

"Amateurs." Marko said as he looked around the warehouse.

He held the gun to Lee's head. "You work for my boss now."

Lee looked wide eyed. "Who's your boss"

Marko slapped him on the side of his head. "If that was any of your business then I would tell you."

Lee nodded.

"You are going to call the other members of your crew, have them bring over food and water for these girls, they are worth far more if they are well cared for. They can stay here one more night Then you and I will take them to the buyer tomorrow."

"My arm"

"It was a clean shot, right through no muscle. It will hurt but you will be fine."

"Do we understand each other?"

"Yes" Lee said slowly.

Marko stood back up. "Who do you work for?"

"Your boss" Lee said slowly.

"Understand your place. You are our bitch understand?"

"Yes"

"Say it?"

"I'm your bitch" Lee said sobbing.

Marko smiled. He took out his phone and began filming. "Just so I have something to share with your friends if need be. Whose bitch, are you?"

"Yours." Lee said tears rolling down his face.

Marko took a step closer to the kneeling man. He reached down and unzipped his pants. "Prove it."

In a Gothic mansion a man leaned facing the mantle of a fireplace. Behind him Grant Putman entered the room.

Without turning around the man said. "How is his research going?"

"Slowly but steadily."

"He understands the consequences of failure?"

"They are right in front of him as he works."

"Good."

Putman waited.

"That is all" The man said. "You are dismissed."

Grant stood offended. The man sensed it without seeing Grant and said. "Mr. Putman do not under any circumstances think that I cannot dismiss you."

"I was just going to ask if I should return to Port Charles to oversee things there."

"From whatever rock you are hiding under?" The man said with a laugh. "Go and watch his research, my wife has matters in Port Charles well in hand."

The girl whom Marko had set free pulled her thin sweater close to her body against the freezing chill of the upstate New York winter. She had no idea where to go. No idea where to seek help. All she knew was that she was free from the nightmare that her life had been for the past six weeks, since she left China.

She looked around at the setting sun and allowed herself a brief smile.

She would find help. She would be safe and maybe if she had any luck at all she would be able to help the other girls

She turned down a side alley by the docks when she heard a man's voice behind her say something. It was in English and she did not speak English well.

She turned around as the man said again

"Would you like to dance?"


End file.
